eternalsonatafandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Revitalizer
Welcome Hi, welcome to Eternal sonata Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User talk:Takoto page. If you need help, and there are no local admins here, you may want to visit the forums on the Community Central Wiki. You can also check our Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. Happy editing, Sannse (help forum | blog) Re: Structural Issues/Affiliation Yeah, there are definitely some structural issues and such that need work. I haven't had much time to work on the wiki the past couple days, but I've already started work on some of those (such as restructuring the categories and expanding some of the character pages) and I'll definitely be working to improve the other things that need work. If there's anything you'd like to do to help, too, that'd be greatly appreciated. As for Baten Kaitos, I'm afraid I know absolutely nothing about it, and given that it's for a Nintendo system, I'm afraid I probably won't be playing it anytime soon. That said, I'd be glad t go ahead and do the affiliation nonetheless - I could certainly use anything that might drive some traffic here. ProfessorTofty 21:05, March 16, 2012 (UTC) :All right, sure, I'll go ahead and set up the affiliation pages/info and then we should be good to go. I'll send you another message once it's all ready. Anyway, if you have any particular ideas on administration or development, go ahead. I already have some ideas, for example, I've decided that information from the PlayStation 3 version should be accepted as canon, with anything that's different in the XBox 360 version going in "Behind the scenes." This being because the PS3 version came out nearly a year laterand it seems clear that it's more like a "director's cut" version, with a lot of things that didn't make sense originally clarified/expanded and more development for certain characters. Of course, if I had a community of people who had played the game, I'd ask for a vote first, but since I'm the only regular activer user at the moment that's played the game, I'm afraid it's pretty much rule by fiat. Anyway, I'm a fair hand at coding, so I think we may complement each other well. For example, the "Import" feature - that wasn't something I knew about, so thanks for that. I'll definitely look into that. ProfessorTofty 17:23, March 17, 2012 (UTC) ::All right, I went ahead and set up the basics here. You can go ahead now and fill in the specifics and the image. As for what to say about this wiki over on your page, how about this... The Eternal Sonata Wiki is devoted to the game and characters of Eternal Sonata, for XBox 360 and PlayStation 3. Hailed for its dynamic battle system and sweeping musical score, Eternal Sonata immerses the gamer in a world of fantasy based on the life of one of the most famous classical piano composers of all time. The game takes the form of a dying dream of the famous Polish piano composer Frederic Chopin, known as the "poet of the piano." As he continues the journey, however, the line between reality and fantasy begins to blur, dampening his certainty that this is really just a dream. Throughout the story, a number of Chopin's greatest opuses are presented, as well as an original score by Baiten Kaito's composer, Motoi Sakuraba. As with Baiten Kaitos, Eternal Sonata was developed by Tri-Crescendo and Hiroya Hatsushiba. ::I should have a logo for you sometime tomorrow. ProfessorTofty 02:47, March 18, 2012 (UTC) Re: Enablng Features / Affilliation I've gone ahead and added a logo for this wiki to your wiki's affiliate page. Nothing fancy, but I figure that the game's image can mostly just speak for itself. Hope you don't mind, but I also went ahead and arrange the logos in a square formation, since four in a row seemed like a bit much. As for enabling features, yeah, that's a good idea. I'll definitely check into that enhanced navigation you mentioned and achievements/badges interests me as well. The message wall gives me pause, though - it seems like it has less structure to it than the standard messaging system, and the fact that so few wikis have enabled it (its easily the least popular of all of the experimental features) also makes me wary. And article comments, well, it just seemes like a potential spam magnet, I can't really see much good use for it. As for the rest of the suggestions, definitely good, so I'll work to implement them. Oh, you may have also noticed that I was able to get Wikia to change the title so that it no longer says "Eternal sonata Wiki" - thank goodness for that. I was getting tired of looking at the lowercase "s." ProfessorTofty 01:05, March 19, 2012 (UTC) :Yeah. I can see how there are certain advantages to the Message Wall, but I just prefer the look and feel of the regular talk page system. As for the comments, well, I guess I'm something of a wiki traditionalist in that I feel that comments really belong on the talk page and not anywhere on the article page itself. Still, I can see your point about the comments feature being more of a convenience for users, so I'm going to leave myself open to the idea of possibly enabling that feature. Oh, I did see that someone had mentioned to Takoto about the non-capitalization, but I hadn't realized that was you. In any case, yeah, it's great to finally have the proper title there. (Though now that I've added a logo, there aren't quite as many opportunities to see the ifference.) As for how I found the wiki, that one's pretty easy. Being a fan of the game, and also being on Wikia, I just typed in "eternalsonata.wikia.com" and I found the wiki. ProfessorTofty 20:18, March 19, 2012 (UTC) ::You do make a very good point. I think I will go ahead and enable comments. One thing, though - do comments show up in the recent wiki activity? Because if the idea is for people to communicate more easily, then it helps to know if comments are there. But if somebody is posting on an obscure article that hasn't had any activity in a long time, then they could just post something it could be ages before anyone even knows its there. Oh, and I did try enabling that enhanced navigation, but there was something weird going on - a couple of the buttons were overlapping, so I've disabled it for the time being until I have a chance to examine it in more detail and fix that problem. ProfessorTofty 21:41, March 20, 2012 (UTC) :::Sorry for the delay in responding. Anyway, you convinced me and I've gone ahead and enabled comments here. Thanks also for the tip on getting the expanded navigation working - I'm planning to look into that soon. ProfessorTofty 02:36, March 24, 2012 (UTC) Re: Hey, there Heh, no problem on the "Jacket" correction. I guess we both have troubles with typos at times - it was recently pointed out to me that I need to do a better job of checking my submissions, so I swept through the articles here and corrected some typo issues. I had been having some issues with my computer that were leading to more typos, but I suppose that's really no excuse. That's definitely some exciting things you have happening over at your wiki, with the 600 articles and everything. I'd definitely try the game if I could, but I don't really have any chance of getting a GameCube anytime soon. Yeah, some wikis, even large ones, don't really bother with image categories, but I've come to see how they can be useful, particularly when you use the template I mentioned to direct people to them so that they can see all the images you have on that subject. I can't claim full credit for creating the templates though - I copied the basics from the Harry Potter Wiki and customized them to fit with this wiki. Which is a good idea - the ide isn't copyrighted or anything (these being wikis and all), so why not build on what others have done? Oh, and I did try enabling the expanded navigation, but I gave up on it. It didn't really seem to be worth the effort, given the lack of content pages at the moment. I mean, on yours you have all of those different sections, like Culture and Technology and various series, but there are still only a smattering of content pages here. Still, you do have a point about it, so I'll see if I can find a way to make it work, even if there's only a limmited amount that can be put there at the moment. As for the other idea (regarding the blogs), I agree that's a good suggestion and I'll go ahead and put that in place. ProfessorTofty 20:21, May 2, 2012 (UTC) :Well, in this case, they did correct them, but they also pointed them out as well. Ah wel. In any case, it's a proven fact that people have a bit of a blindspot when it comes to proofreading their own work - they sometimes see what they expect to read, rather than what's actually there. As for the emulator idea, I might just try that. I've used emulators before and I agree, they shouldn't be used normally, but are reasonable if the games and systems in question are out of production and hard to find. Regarding templates, I agree - why reinvent the wheel if somebody else has already come up with the basics of what you need? Wikis have been around for a fairly long time now, so there are existing templates around for just about anything you can think of. I went ahead and created the blog listing, and yeah, that'd be great if you'd go ahead and set up the basics on the expanded navigation. You have experience with it, so it makes sense, and then I can go ahead and work out the fine details from there. :BTW, what do you think of the recent changes to the Search feature? At first, I was rather annoyed by not being able to type in a page name and hit enter to be taken to it, but I'm slowly getting used to it. There are lots of other ways to go directly to a page (such as typing it in the address bar or waiting for the auto-complete), and I can see how having the search more easily accessible can be beneficial. In particular, people don't always link to terms that may someday become pages, so now I can search for terms such as the recently created "Echoes" and find pages that mention it, then set up the links. ProfessorTofty 04:59, May 3, 2012 (UTC) ::You might consider posting your thoughts about the new search here. At the moment, almost all of the posts are just people complaning about it and it'd be good for them to get all sides. Thanks for the new navigation! I went ahead and implemented it, with a few small changes of my own. The biggest problem is that there just wasn't room for the "Media" tab at the end - apparently that has to do with the length of the "Eternal Sonata" tab, which is much longer than the respective "Series" tab on your wiki. Unfortnately, I can't think of any solution to this that would allow the media tab to still be there, other than changing the name of the "Eternal Sonata" tab to something like "Game," which is less than ideal. ProfessorTofty 19:26, May 3, 2012 (UTC) :::Yeah, the loss of the media section isn't too big a deal at this point. Perhaps once I have a bit more to put there, I'll see if I can't find some way to shoehorn it in. Thanks again for helping - it looks great and is definitely better than the old setup. And thanks for posting your thoughts about the new search - it's definitely important for all opinions to be heard when so many people are saying that they don't like it, and even talking about potentially leaving because of it (honestly, even if I hated it to high-heavens, it wouldn't be nearly big enough of an issue for me to consider leaving.) ProfessorTofty 17:18, May 5, 2012 (UTC) ::::Yes, it seems that the updates to the Search feature are still a work in progress, though I suspect some people won't be happy until and unless they again provide an option to simply go to the page by typing it and hitting enter. But I suppose you can't satisfy them all. Anyway, your suggestion for getting the Media tab back on the Navigation bar is a good one. Assuming I understand it correctly, I'm going to go ahead and try implementing it now. ProfessorTofty 00:08, May 22, 2012 (UTC) Re: Looking Good :) Thanks! I agree; the content team did a great job on sprucing up the main page. And no, I wouldn't mind at all, that sounds like a great idea. Go right ahead. ProfessorTofty (talk) 05:48, September 17, 2012 (UTC) :Yeah, sometimes the preview function can be a pain in the neck. So I try not to get too caught up in it - after all, if it turns out still looks messy when you view the actual page, you can just undo it. The new Updates section looks great, and four seems like a good choice for the number of updates listed before you have to click for more. ProfessorTofty (talk) 11:00, September 17, 2012 (UTC) ::Heh, and with that last message, I just earned myself another "Heaven's Mirror" badge. (Heaven's Mirror being what I'm using on this wiki in place of Lucky Clover.) ProfessorTofty (talk) 11:02, September 17, 2012 (UTC) Re: Dialog Heh. I don't think there are actually any ticket-takers, but that's a great template. I think I will use that the next time I need a dialog template that doesn't match any of the ones that are already on here, rather than trying to customize another one for a specific situation. BTW, been playing Tales of Graces f lately. Great game. I'm nearly to the final boss, but I got my heiny kicked going into the final dungeon, so I'm backing up and doing some of the sidequests. Of course, from what I understand, after the final dungeon, there's a bonus called "Lineage and Legacies" that has a lot of extra stuff, that's exclusive to f''. ProfessorTofty (talk) 21:28, December 2, 2012 (UTC) :P.S. - Congrats on getting a spotlight for Baten Kaitos Wiki! ProfessorTofty (talk) 22:16, December 2, 2012 (UTC) ::Shame about your system being broken - that's always hard. Holiday theme - yeah, I still need to get that done here, and update the main page for the month. I've been rather busy the past week - check my blog for the details on that. ProfessorTofty (talk) 00:54, December 3, 2012 (UTC) :::It was a good trip, yeah. I got some good info about Wikia and upcoming features and also had a bit of time for sightseeing - not a huge amount, since I was only there one full day, but I still got to check out some stuff. If you visit my blog on the Harry Potter Wiki, you can read even more - that's where I posted the main details, as it's far more visited than here. I think I was offered because of that and also because I've expressed an interest in using some of the video features - using their tools to find clips and such. ProfessorTofty (talk) 04:48, December 3, 2012 (UTC) ::::Can't say I came across anything specifically amazing, but it was still a good trip. ProfessorTofty (talk) 22:54, December 4, 2012 (UTC) :::::A Trusty Bell Wiki? Well, if I knew Japanese, I'd be tempted to turn it into the Japanese ''Eternal Sonata Wiki, but since I don't, it's probably better to just merge it. It doesn't look like there's really any content or activity, so I'll just contact the staff and ask them to merge it. ProfessorTofty (talk) 18:18, December 7, 2012 (UTC) ::::::By all means, go ahead! It'd be good to have the latest one. Anyway, just to do my due diligence, I left a message for the founder of that Trusty Bell Wiki. If I don't hear back from him (and I really doubt it), I'll go ahead and ask staff for the merge. ProfessorTofty (talk) 00:52, December 8, 2012 (UTC)